Maybe
by x0LaBellaVita0x
Summary: Senior year and Bella cant wait to go to college. Her life full of so many maybes, she lost count. Enter a transfer student with an interesting past. Who shapes Bella's present and inevitably changes her future. All human.
1. Chapter 1

I stare blankly at the cafeteria wall. It was only the beginning of my senior year and already I couldn't wait to get out of here. I moved here during my junior year to live with my dad and give my newly married mom some time with her husband Phil. "On the bright side, we're one month closer to graduating." My best friend, Alice, tries to make it all seem less annoying. "Joy." I roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for my life here. I love all the people I've met… correction, I love all but one. Since day one Mike Newton still gives me the heeby geebys. My closest friends are comprised of Angela, Alice, Edward and Emmett. "Man, I can't wait for college, not for nothing, and no offense, I can't wait for college girls." Emmett says in between shoveling food into his mouth. "Unsurprising." I scoff. He attempts to kick me under the table but misses. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, you." Edward Cullen appears, carrying a tray of food, he pecks Alice on the cheek and sits next to her. Ah, yes, the happy couple. Emmett and I exchange understanding looks towards each other. I love Alice and Edward dearly, but ever since they became official, I've grown tired of being the third wheel all the time. Emmett and I talk about a lot of things, leading Alice to this whirlwind idea that Emmett and I would be perfect for each other. Which is gross. I love Emmett and all, but that would practically be incest. He's nearly my brother. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of Edward and Alice. But after talking to Emmett about it, I've realized that I'm not jealous of _them, _I'm jealous of what they have. I sigh. I've never had that. Either way you look at it, I still probably sound like a bad friend. Sure Edward's good looking and all, he's also utterly in love with my best friend, and he's not really my type.

We are all silent again, just left to our own thoughts. The bell rings, and everyone heads to next period. "See you guys later." Alice says, kissing Emmett and I on the cheek then walking hand in hand with Edward, who smiles at us and waves. Emmett and I head to biology together. "I know what you're thinking." Emmett tells me, breaking the silence. "Doubt it." I challenge, flashing him a smile. "You'll find someone, Bells. The right guy is out there, you just gotta keep looking." Emmett said. "Well, Dr. Love, I think my complete lack of allure already nipped that in the butt." I laugh once without humor, then sigh. Isabella Swan, brown eyes, mahogany colored, insanely clumsy beyond belief. Yup, with me, what you see is what you get. "Please, Bella," Emmett scoffs, "until you step foot in the men's locker room and see the hit or diss list, you have no idea what you're talking about." We stop outside the classroom. "What are _you _talking about?" I ask him. "Guess who has top spot on the hit list?" Emmett asks, before I can say anything he enters the room. I glare daggers at him.

I take my seat at the table in the middle, Emmett with all the luck that stems from being a Cullen got a table in the back. Although, he is partners with Lauren Stanley, some luck. I smile to myself, thinking of all the times she has pulled the moves on him, and every time he has shot her down. There's an odd number of kids in the class, so I'm the only one without a lab partner, which trust me, is fine by me. Mr. Banner begins to start the lesson when, "Oh, my God." Comes out of Lauren's mouth. She's staring at the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape. Weird. I don't bother following what the rest of the class is doing by staring that the door. I can put two and two together. For the first time in almost a year, ever since I started here, Forks High has a new transfer student. In a small town, nothing stays a secret for long. Poor guy, has no idea what he's in for. I clear the other side of my table, knowing full well I will have a lab partner from here on out. Something hits my heads and falls in front of me, a crumpled up piece of paper. I open it and see a winky face. I turn around and glare at Emmett who is returns gives me two thumbs up. Sometimes, sometimes I wonder about that boy.

Casper or maybe Jasper is in the middle of talking to Mr. Banner, I can only see the back of him, all I can make out is that he's tall. I see Mr. Banner chin cock in my direction. Well, here goes nothing. The room is still silent as people watch the new guy walk to his seat. Pathetic really. They are all acting as if he is a shiny new toy that everyone wants to have. Another reason I hate high school. He reaches his new seat, spreads a book and a notebook on the table then sits down. "You," he sighs, "must be Bella." I open my book to page written on the board, wasting time. "Yup." I said, popping the p. "Well, Bella, my name is Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to meet you." Out of the corner of my eye I see that he extended his hand for me to take. "Charmed." I said, as I take his hand and turn to look at him.

Oh, my, my, my.


	2. Peachy

Chapter 2: Peachy

Piercing blue eyes bore into my dull brown ones. His honey blonde hair had the slightest hint of curls, his face almost angelic as he looked at me. "The pleasure is all mine." His lips curve into a smile. I try to smile but I'm not sure I actually did, my cheeks flush as I face forward and see that Mr. Banner has written class work on the board. I sigh and open my notebook. I begin the work when, like before, something hits my head and falls in front of me. I feel Jasper's curious eyes on me as I open the crumpled note. _Smooth one, Bells. _I fume. I scribble back a pleasant _Bite me_. And hurl it at Emmett's head. My ego grows ever so slightly when I see that the note hits him square in the nose. I see him read it and chuckle.

"So, uh, Forks huh?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation. "Yeah, just another day in paradise, eh." Jasper answered, smiling at me playfully. "Oh, yeah. Most definitely." I laugh. "What part of the south are you from?" I ask him, as I write down another answer. When he doesn't answer right away I turn and find him staring at me quizzically. "What?" I asked, unsure. "Nothing. Just, well to be honest, you're the first person to actually _ask _me that. Most people, girls really, just comment on how sexy they think it is." Jasper explained. I nod, not really sure as to how I go about responding to that. Before he can answer another crumpled piece of paper hits me. I am going to kill him. "A friend of yours?" Jasper asks, eyes humorous. "Not for long." I tell him bitterly. Jasper chuckles. I leave the note untouched. He raises his eyebrows at me, I shrug. "Probably not important." I tell Jasper. As I shoot Emmett the dirtiest look I could muster.

"I'm from Austin. Well, right outside of Austin I mean. Still, a neat place nonetheless." Jasper answers me. I was about to ask him why he moved so far away from such a neat place, but the bell rang, so instead I asked "What class do you have next?" His blue eyes glance at his schedule. "Gym. You?" He asked, eyes glistening. "Emmett and I are heading there as well. You can join us… if you'd like." I said, mumbling the last part a little. "Sure, Bella, that'd be great. This map, for lack a better term, sucks." He smiles and waves the map around. "Let me see that." Emmett said, and takes it from him. "Jasper, this is Emmett. My soon to not be friend. Emmett, Jasper." I do the introductions. "Hey." Emmett whines as the three of us head to gym. Jasper cracks a smile. "Well, quite hurling papers at me. Then we'll talk." I tell Emmett. "Here. Better routes to your classes, and good places to hide. If you know what I'm saying." Emmett said, waving his eyebrows suggestively. "You'll have to excuse Emmett. He may have the body of an 18 year old, but he's really just an 8 year old in disguise." I said, giving Emmett a playful shove. Emmett in turn throws me over his shoulder. I fight for a while, then give up, realizing it's a losing battle. "I hate you." I tell him. Jasper just laughs at us.

"Emmett Cullen, put Bella down. I'm planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles this weekend, she needs to be in tip top face." The voice of Alice Brandon cuts through me. "Don't put me down, wait better yet, put me down forcefully. Not too forcefully, just enough for me to feign a serious injury." I whisper in his ear, the only one close enough to hear is Jasper, who of course does, and only laughs harder. "Sorry, Bells. Alice scares me far more than you ever could." Emmett said, putting me down, emphasizes his gentleness. I look at Jasper, who just shrugs and smiles at me. Alice clears her throat in that obnoxious, obvious way. "Right. Jasper, this is Alice Brandon and her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Emmett's twin. Edward got the less annoying genes." I do more introductions as I glare at Emmett. "Everyone, this is Jasper Whitlock." He smiles. "Nice to meet you." Edward and him shake hands. "Bella and I have to go change, see you boys in a few." Alice said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into the women's locker room.

"_Spill._" Alice nearly yells. "I have a date with him Friday night." I hear Lauren say from the other side of the locker room, extremely excited. I roll my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're lab partners. That's it." I explained to her. She frowns slightly, but takes my reason. "With who?" Jessica Stanley asked, completely enthralled with what Lauren was telling her. "_The _Jasper Whitlock." Lauren swoons.

Well, isn't that just peachy keen.


	3. Motorcycle

Chapter 3: Motorcycle

"I'm not letting it get to me." I seethed to Alice as we ran drills in gym. "Oh, sure, Bells. Your poker face is as solid as ever." She rolled her eyes. I stole a glance at Jasper who was at the moment surrounded by both Jessica and Lauren. "Don't let it get to you, Bella. Remember what I said before?" Emmett said as Coach blew the whistle. I nodded ever so slightly. I sighed as Coach told us what we would be doing for the rest of class. _Get a grip, Bella_. My internal voice tells me. I roll my eyes and realize that I really have no choice but to listen to it. I mean, come on now, I've known the guy for what, all of an hour? I should have known he was a player, I mean, I have like a sixth sense for that ever since-

"Bella?" I hear someone ask. "What?" I'm taken out of my reverie. "You're my partner." I look up and see blue eyes staring down at me. Has he always been that tall? "Oh… what are we playing?" I ask, moderately confused. "Badminton." He shoots me a smile. I groan. Jasper looks at me curiously. "Stay out of my general area, Jasper, your health depends on it." I tell him. "Come on, Bella, no one is that bad at badminton." He dismisses my warning, laughing slightly. "Really? Hey, Edward?" I call out to Edward, who was teamed up with Emmett. He heads over to Jasper and I. "Last time, when you and I were partnered, how many times did I wrack you with my net?" I ask him. "Enough to give me a bump." Edward answered, flinching at the memory. It was true, I honestly hit him so many times in one spot that it left a bump the size of a golf ball. I felt insanely bad. "Ouch." Jasper grimaces. "Good luck." Edward laughs as he jogs back to Emmett for them to start their first game. "Alright. So how about you just stay in the back, and I'll deal with the birdie. Deal?" Jasper asked. "Absolutely." I agree readily.

"Did you see how he moved out there?" Lauren gushed. I rolled my eyes at Alice. Gym had ended and Alice and I were changing in the locker room. I had to admit Jasper was a pretty good athlete and a good sportsmen after I managed to hit with my net on his forearm. He bled. "I don't get it." I groan to Alice as we exit the locker room. "How do I cause pain to some one when I barely move?" I asked. Alice laughed. "You're not helping." I growl. "Let it go, Bells. We all know that you are quite the clumsy person, I'm sure Jasper wont hold that against you. So, what's a drop of blood. Nothing." Alice shrugs. "You should listen to her, Bella." Jasper appeared out of no where, with Edward and Emmett following. "I'm sorry." I apologized. For the umpteenth time. "Isabella," Jasper said my name slowly, "drop it. Honestly, I mean, look, all better." He said, offering me his arm to inspect for myself. "Fine." I grumble.

As we all headed out to the parking lot, I realized that I forget to grab my book from my locker. "I'll be right back, I forgot my book." I told them. They nodded as I made my way back to my locker. I was gone for not more than ten minutes, when I got back out to the parking lot there was only Jasper standing there. I internally cursed Alice to Timbuktu. "Care to fill me in?" I asked, standing next to Jasper. He jumped slightly, surprised. "Well, apparently Esme needed Alice home, pronto. Something to do with needed her decorating assistance. And I'm gathering now that where ever Alice goes Edward is sure to follow." Jasper let out a chuckle. "Oh, Emmett was gonna stay, but Alice I think threatened him with something. So, here I am. And here you are. Shall we?" Jasper smiled, and chin cocked for me to follow him. "Thanks, Jasper. Alice…well Alice is Alice." I explained.

"No worries, I don't mind." He smiled. "So, um, where's your car?" I asked after we walked half way across the parking lot. We stopped walking. "Not a car." Jasper shook his head, then hand gestured to a black motorcycle. "Oh." My face paled. Jasper laughed. "It's completely safe, I assure you. I'm a good drive. I promise." He tells me, offering me his extra helmet. I take a breath and grab the helmet. Jasper's smile widens. He kicks the bike to life and climbs on, I hesitate. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, maybe I should just walk. I mean it's not that far. Jasper turns around, and pats the seat. His blue eyes trusting. "Bella," My body relaxes ever so slightly at the sound of his voice. "Uh huh?" I said. "You're gonna have to hold on." Jasper explained. "Oh. Right." I said, as I wrap my arms around his waste.

Jasper was right, after riding for a few minutes this isn't as scary as I thought. "I hope you don't take this to pick up Lauren." I said. Jasper stays quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "How'd you find out about that?" Jasper finally speaks. "Lauren Mallory can't keep a secret to save her life. She's the type of person that likes to have all the attention surrounding her you and you going on a date. And you're sort of the new hot ticket at Forks High." I explained. "I'm a hot ticket? Wow. That's quite the compliment." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't already know. "Wait, so you're not friends with Lauren?" He asked after his chuckle died down. "God, no. Definitely not. We're on opposite ends of the totem pole." I laughed at the thought of it. "Oh. That's weird." Jasper mused. I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but after figuring that Jasper was the type of person that would tell you if he wanted, I dropped it.

After about 15 minutes of me giving Jasper directions to my house from school, he pulled into my driveway. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway. "Well, Bella, you've survived your first motorcycle ride. How's it feel?" Jasper asked. "Pretty good." I smiled, handing him back his helmet. "Glad you enjoyed it." Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Um, thanks again. For the ride." I played with the strap of my back pack. "Anytime, Bella." Jasper smiled, and winked. Maybe I just imagined the wink part, or hoped for it. "Well, I should head inside, start dinner before Char-my dad gets home." I suggest. "Oh, right. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Jasper smiled. I headed towards the door. I waited to go inside until I couldn't hear his motorcycle anymore.

What am I getting myself into?


	4. Wierd

Chapter 4

I woke up with a start the next morning, my alarm having awakened me from my first dream about Jasper. I pushed that all aside. Not dwelling about it. I've known the guy for a day, I'm being ridiculous. I am being completely and utterly ridiculous. I got into the shower, going about my morning routine as I do every other morning. It was Friday, which was Charlie's late day, so he would be sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Friday. That also meant that tonight was Lauren and Jasper's date. Great.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie greeted me. "Hey, dad." I smiled. I grabbed a pop tart, my back pack and headed out to my truck. I turn the key. Nothing. I sigh, I turn the key again and I all I hear is an annoying ticking sound. Oh, great. As if my day couldn't get any better. "Dad?" I call out as I walk back into the house. "Yeah, kiddo?" Charlie appears from the kitchen. "Truck won't start. Can you drive me?" I ask. "Sure. You know, I thought that truck wasn't sounding to good lately. I'll call someone and have it looked at today." Charlie explained as we head to the police cruiser. The ride is silent, not that I expected anything more. Charlie and I were alike in that sense, neither of us minded the silence. In fact, I'm sure we both enjoyed it all the same.

As Charlie pulls into the school parking lot, I see everyone turn their heads and stare at me. Okay, so they weren't actually staring at me, they were really staring at Charlie, and, I don't know, the _cop car_. Maybe I should stop kidding myself, they are most definitely staring at me. I mean, it's not everyday that someone gets dropped off in the Chief of Police vehicle. Charlie stops the car right in front of Emmett, Alice and Edward. I can see the wheels turning in Emmett's head at all the possible jokes he can spin on this. Fan-flipping-tastic. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?" Charlie asked, before I got out. "Yeah, dad, great. Thanks." I flashed him a smile as I headed towards them.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something. "Stop. I don't even want to hear it. My truck wouldn't start this morning." I told him. "What's wrong with it?" Edward asked. "Beats me. It made this awful ticking sound when I tried to start it." I shrugged. "Hmm, well, on a truck that old, it could be a number of different things. It's hard to pinpoint one specific thing. Well, your dad has a few connections. I'm sure he'll get it fixed." Edward explained, smiling at me. I nod. Man, I hope so. "What's with the cruiser?" Jasper appears out of no where, chin cocking to where my dad is parked in a traffic jam. Stupid freshman not knowing anything. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, just Bella's noble steed." Emmett jokes, chuckling. Jasper raises his eyebrows at me. "In trouble with the law, Miss. Swan?" He asked, amused. "Please. That would be my dad, more commonly known as Chief Swan." I filled him in. Jasper swallows hard. "Betcha didn't see that coming." Emmett exclaims, slapping him on the back as the bell rings.

The morning passes slowly, all I could hear was Lauren talk about how excited she is for her date tonight. "Is this day over yet?" I groan at lunch time. "T.G.I.F. Bella." Emmett cheered. "Oh, a whole two days off. What am I possibly going to do with _all _of that time?" I scoff. "Hang out with me." Alice said, as if it was the most clear option ever. "AKA what she does every weekend." Edward smiled. "Pretty much." I agree. Not that I'm complaining. If I hadn't befriended Alice, who knows how immensely boring my life would be at Forks High. I can only imagine what college will be like. I frown slightly, realizing how everything will change once high school ends and a new chapter of our lives begin. Maybe I'm being melodramatic over hear, but change is coming. I can feel it. "Why the long face?" Jasper approaches the table. "Alright, _where _do you come from? I mean, seriously, one minute you're not here, and then poof, here you are." Emmett speaks his thoughts a loud, the whole table sort of gives him a bemused look. Can't say I don't agree with him though.

"You're just oblivious to the world around you." Jasper smirked. "So, why are you frowning?" He redirected his attention at me, blue eyes burning with curiosity. "Just thinking about college is all." I shrugged. "College? Bells, that's quite a few months away." Edward said. "Yeah, I know. But still, it's weird to think about." I explained. They all look at me, waiting to divulge anything more. I don't, instead I just look out the window, minding my own business. I feel Jasper's eyes on me for the rest of lunch. Conversations flow easily through the table, I put my in put where I can or when I'm asked. Other than that I stay content in my own little word. The bell finally rings, releasing me from my trance, biology here I come. As I walk into Biology I notice that something is different. I can't quite put my finger on it until, oh, well that's new.

Lauren at the moment is glaring daggers at the back of Jasper's head. I clear my throat, Jasper looks at me. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked, trying to hide my mocking smile. Jasper glances at Lauren then back at me. "I cancelled our date. That didn't sit well with her. I believe that exact words she used were 'selfish prick, heartbreaking moron' there were others, but not really appropriate at this time." Jasper shrugs, as his lips curl into an uneven smile. "What happened exactly?" I inquired. "Well, she lied to me. Bad way to start a relationship." He explained. I nod, not wanting to pry, I didn't ask him what she lied about. Even though it was nearly eating me alive. Jasper also didn't offer anymore information, so I dropped it all. Maybe it was something, maybe it was nothing. _Or maybe,_ my inner self began, _you're just reading to much into it._ Yeah, probably.

As the final bell rang, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I made our way to the parking lot. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to seeing the cruiser there, but I was getting over it. To my pleasant, slightly confused surprise there was no cruiser to be seen. "Does someone need a ride again?" Jasper looked smug. "No-" I trailed off as I saw a familiar car in the parking lot. Before I could get another word out I was lifted off the ground and spun around in the air. Oh jeez. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I managed to squeak out. A deep, hearty laughter filled the air. "Silly, Bells. You and your problems." The familiar voice chuckled and my feet carefully made contact with solid ground. "Jacob." I stared at my massive best friend. "Isabella." He mocked, a huge smile dancing at the corners of his lips. "It's been too long." I scolded. "Well, you know me Bells, I gotta keep all those ladies at bay to make time for my number one." Jake playfully brushes my cheek with his fingertips. Someone rudely clears their throat. "You are so weird sometimes." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I turn around to stare at everyone. Alice and Edward have immersed themselves in their own private conversation. Emmett, for all I know, is off in la-la land, and Jasper, well Jasper is staring at us with an unwavering gaze. "Jasper, this is Jacob." I began the introductions. "Her friend." Alice quipped in randomly. I shot her a look. "Jake, this is Jasper." I finished. They shook hands, staring each other down.

Is it just me, or did things just get weird?


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5

I could feel the tension rolling off of Jasper and Jake. I looked at Alice, she must of understood the perplexed expression on my face, because she shrugged back in return. Yeah, I didn't understand it either. "Well, um," I cleared my throat. "You ready to go, Bells?" Jake asked, breaking his gaze away from Jasper. "Oh. Yeah." I nodded, still trying to figure the situation out. "Cool, lets go then. Shall we?" Jake slings his arm around my shoulders. "Guess so. I'll see you guys later." I smile at them. "Bella! Sleep over at my house tonight?" Alice asked. As I turn back to face her, I saw the gleam in her eyes as she looked at me. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll ask Charlie." I told her. "Great!" She smiled. Just as I turned back to face forward, I saw Alice turn to Jasper. This can not be good.

"So, Jake, what have you been up to?" I asked as we headed to my house from school. "Not much, really. Hanging out, doing some stupid stuff the my boys, you know, the usual." Jake flashes me a grin. "That reminds me, how is it that you're picking me up?" I asked. "Ah, well, Charlie called my dad this morning. He told him about the truck, and that you would need a ride home from school. Ergo, Jacob Black at your service. I also went to the junk yard on my way here and got the part for your truck." He explained. "Thanks, Jake. You didn't have to do that." I replied. "No biggie. Actually, I knew the part would needed to be replaced, I just thought it would last a little longer." Jake chuckled. I playfully shoved him. "Way to go." I rolled my eyes.

There's a silence that follows, which makes me uneasy, Jake is rarely ever silent. "So, Bella?" Jake finally says something as we pull into my driveway. "Yeah, Jake?" I ask. I unlock the door and toss my bag on the chair. "That Jasper guy. What's his deal?" He finally asks as he plops down on the couch. "I'm not really sure. He's only been here a couple days. He moved here from Austin." I explained. Jake looks like he's thinking about something. "Why do you ask?" I question, looking at his quizzically. "No reason." He shrugs, a light hearted smile on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him, but say nothing else. I mean, what was I even supposed to say?

"I'll go put the part in." Jake said, standing. "Be back in a bit." He hugs me again then walks out the door. To keep my mind from dwelling on everything too much, I call Charlie and ask about tonight. He said sure, not a problem. I smile, not that I would expect anything else. Charlie absolutely adores Alice. About an hour later, Jake comes back inside, grease over his shirt and face. I can't help but laugh. "Car's all fixed." Jake smiles wildly at me. "Thanks, Jake." I smile back, standing up, to give him a hug. "So, what's up for the rest of the night?" He asks, rocking back on his heels. "Alice's house for a sleepover." I tell him. "Nothing too big." I shrug. We are both quiet for a moment, and I can feel his eyes on me. "How about you?" I ask him, filling in the emptiness. Were we always standing this close?

"Oh, you know, the usual. Maybe helping Embry and Quil fix their bikes." Jake shrugs, his breath sweeping across my face. Okay, we were definitely not this close before. "Jake." I breath out. I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't insanely confused. "Bella." Jake whispers. Then, Jake does something I sure as hell did not expect. He bends down and leans in. I don't really know what to do, honestly, so I just sort of stand there. I can feel the heat from his breath, smell his musky scent, watch as his eyes flutter shut. Then the phone rings. And he nearly jumps three feet in the air. Before I can answer the phone, Jake mumbles a goodbye, then high tails it out of my living room and out the door.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Lucky

Chapter 6

Maybe I was just imagining it. I mean, maybe Jake didn't get that close to my face. Maybe Jake wasn't about to plant on me. Heaven forbid, maybe I wasn't gonna let him. Oh man, what does that even mean? "Bella! It's about time." Alice rolled her eyes as I walked into her house, not bothering to knock. A concept that's foreign to both Alice and I. "Hi, Bella, how are you dear?" Esme asked, hugging me. I seem to be getting a lot of those today. "Good, Esme. How about you?" I ask. "Same old, same old." She smiles fondly at me. "Don't mind me, mother dearest, I need to borrow Bella." Alice leaves Edward's side long enough to drag me to the living room. Forcing me to sit between her and Edward.

"What?" I asked, cautiously. "Nothing." Alice shrugs, although I don't like her tone. I look to Edward, he shrugs, and mouths an apology. I glare at him. "Bella-whoa, what's going on here?" Emmett appears. "Emmett, save me." I whine. "From?" He asked, sitting down, turning on the TV. "You know, I don't actually know. I just have a bad feeling." I explained, looking at Alice. "Beats me, Bells. I'm just as lost as you are." Emmett shrugs, flipping through the channels. "Surprise, surprise." I roll my eyes. Emmett hurls a pillow at me and chuckles. "We are having a party. Well, not really a party, per se. Just a small get together." Alice explained. "And this involves me being squished between you and Edward because…" I trail off as Alice chin cocks to Esme. "She and Carlisle have a romantic night planned in Seattle tonight. She'll be leaving in a few minutes." Alice whispered. "Sneaky." I raise my eyebrows. Sure, it was like Alice to throw parties, but all of them were supervised by Carlisle or Esme, sometimes both. This would be a first.

"I left pizza money on the table, we'll be home tomorrow morning. You kids have fun." Esme smiles at all of us, blowing is all kisses and then heads out the door. We are all silent for while. It's very weird. "Anyway, small party, not really a party. Just hanging out, watching movies." Alice finishes. "So, pretty much what we do every Friday night?" I question. Emmett and Edward both chuckle. Alice glares at me. "No, it's different." She tells me. There's that weird glint in her eyes. Just then the door bell rings. "Bella, could you get that. It's our guest." Alice said, I know it's not a question. "Sure. I'm the one that's lived her my whole life." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her as I walk by. She just scoots over and sits next to Edward. I'm still thinking about Jake so I don't really mind that much about getting up and walking around some. I finally reach the door and pull it opened. Wait, did she say guest? As in singular?

"Bella?" He looks equally surprised. "Jasper?" His cheeks flush with embarrassment. "This is the right house? 1508, right?" He asked, stepping back searching for a house number. "Yeah, this is it." I nod. He stares me a moment, before a smile forms on his lips. "Huh." He shrugs. Then it clicks. "That conniving little pixie." I mutter under my breath. "Excuse me?" Jasper asked, cocking his head, not hearing me. "Nothing, just, uh, come on in." I cover, stepping aside to make room for him to pass. He flashes me another smile that makes my knees go weak. Curse my body for betraying me. As he passes me I can smell him, and boy does he sure smell good.

"Jasper! You made it." Alice smiles at him. "Yeah, well you had me going in a loop when Bella here answered. But we figured it out." Jasper smiled, that lopsided one, then shoves me ever so slightly. Did he notice I stopped breathing for a moment? "Well, we got a plethora of movies, and we'll order pizza soon. So, sit down, make yourself at home." Alice tells him, then leans back into the crook of Edward's arm. As I look around at the set up, I notice that Emmett if no longer sitting on the love seat, instead he's in the lazy boy chair. Alice. I fume. "Thanks you." Jasper tilts his head towards Alice then sits down on the love seat. "I hate you." I mouth to Alice as I sit next to Jasper. "No you don't." She mouths back, smiling widely. Alice puts on the first movie, honestly, I wasn't paying attention. All I could think was that Jasper was literally three inches away from me. Close enough to touch, yet still far enough away to know better. I sigh and slouch back in the love seat.

Jasper looks at me curiously, maybe a little worried. I flash him an easy smile, then make believe that I'm watching the movie. I had to seat through the movie watching Edward and Alice being all lovey dovey, Emmett texting god knows who, and playing the three second rule with Jasper. You know, the one where you look at someone for three seconds then look away. Probably about as close as I'll get to him. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or an incredibly sad thing. I sigh again, deep into my own thoughts. This time when Jasper turns and looks at me, he doesn't look away until I actually say "I'm fine."

After what seems like a long time, the movie ends. "I'll go order the pizza, cheese okay?" Alice asked, getting up. We all nod. "Good. I figure we wont start another movie until we are all done eating, yeah?" Alice asked again, and just like before we all nod. Alice laughs slightly then goes into the kitchen. "I'll be on the swing." I tell everyone. Maybe fresh air will clear the jumbled mess, more commonly known as my mind. I head to the back porch, plop down on the swing, and just rock back and forth.

I'm not really sure what I should think, really. I mean, Jake has been my friend for a while, but I've never seen him as being more than that. I don't think I'll ever see him as more than that, no, I _know _I wont see him as more than that. He's like a brother to me. I shiver, that's gross. Then, then there's Jasper. I don't even know anything about that really. He flirts a lot with me, but maybe he flirts with every girl like that. "A penny for your thoughts?" I look up and Jasper is standing there, looking at me. Ugh! There's that smile again. "I think you'd have more pennies than you'd know what to do with." I tell him. He chuckles, then looks at the empty space next to me. I nod. "Seriously though, Bella, what's up?" He asked, his gaze smoldering. "I honestly don't know." I shrug, leaning back. Jasper stares at me some more, than pushes off with his feet. "Well, I'm a pretty good listener. Given the chance." He explained. I stare at him. All I could think was how incredibly gorgeous he was, and then I opened my mouth and it all came rushing out like a river.

The thing that surprised me most, aside from the fact that this was the longest conversation that we had and I, for the first time, was doing all the talking. But he actually listened to it all. Everything. "My turn, do you want to know a secret?" He asked, leaning closer. "Sure." I said, excited to not have to talk anymore. "The only reason I agreed to Lauren's offer, was because she said you and her were friends. I believe her exact words were best friends." Jasper explained. Um, come again? I don't say anything, I think Jasper takes that the wrong way. "I know that sounds bad, using a girl to get to her friend. But that wasn't it. It wasn't actually a date. Not to me it wasn't. No romance whatsoever. I guess she blew it out of proportion." He talks faster than before, nervous. "Wait, you wanted to get closer to me?" I asked, confused now more then ever. Jasper looks shocked. "You didn't know that? I thought that's why you were sighing in there because you saw me giving you the three second rule." Jasper said, incredibly flustered, as he fidgets with his hands. "You were giving me the three seconds? I was giving you the three seconds." I laugh, now I'm the nervous one. "Oh yeah?" Jasper asked, his eyes gazing into mine. Is it just me or are they bluer in the moonlight?

I nod, at a lose for words. Jasper touches my cheek, leaving the skin on fire, and leans in. this time though, I meet him half way. The kiss. The kiss was everything I thought it'd be and more. Much, much more. Then, for some odd reason my conscience gets the best of me, and a certain tanned boy flashes before my closed eyelids. "I cant." I breath as I pull away. At those two words, Jasper looks completely shattered. "Oh… alright." He mumbles, standing. "No," I nearly scream pulling him back down. "I cant _yet_." I explain further. His eye brows knit together. "I don't understand." He said. "Jacob." I say the one word, and I see the light bulb go on above Jasper's head. "Right, the almost kiss." He mocks, pulling me closer. "In that case, I'll be waiting for you." Jasper whispers into my ear, and kisses my cheek.

Since when am I actually lucky?


	7. Present

Chapter 7

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." I'm interrupted by the familiar voice I've become very fond of over the years.

"What?" I ask, casually sipping my beer and placing it back on the table. I watch as she flips her blond hair over her shoulder, then jiggles Lily on her leg.

"You have two guys after you at once? That's like a godsend. Lucky girl." She smirks.

"Rose," I shake my head, chuckling, "that's not exactly how I would explain it. I mean, I only reciprocated the feelings to one of the guys. Hearts were bound to be broken."

"Still," she sighs, "you had to have at least been flattered for split second."

I think about it a moment, "yeah, I was." Rose tilts her head back and laughs. Lily giggles at the sound. I looked at my best friend for a moment. Rosalie Hale was unlike any person I've ever met. She's strong, kind, caring and a coldhearted bitch, but only when she wants to be. That's why I love her. We met our junior year of college, and I don't know, we just sort of clicked. She was born in New York and moved to Florida to finish her last two years of college three years ago. In fact we are _still_ cleaning up her 23rd birthday party from three weeks ago. Anyways, her ex-fiancée, Royce King, a real jack ass, raped her three years ago, hence the move to Florida. The only good thing, she's always telling me, that came out of such a horrible moment in her life is her daughter, Lily. She's the spitting image of Rose, same blond hair, same piercing blue eyes, even the same laugh. It was adorable, really, seeing them together.

I did one semester at Dartmouth, with Alice, Edward and Emmett, just as planned. But it was hard, really, really hard without Jasper there. I'm not sure what happened to us, to be honest, something went wrong along the way. Back at Dartmouth though, the more I was around the people who befriended him when I did, it was like they were unintentionally making it harder for me to move on. Edward and I were always relatively close, but during the first semester the more time I spent with him the more of Jasper I saw in him, the way he walked, the way he smiled, even the way he ran his fingers through his hair. I knew that it was just me _imagining _it, but it felt _real_. Too real. Even Emmett, the most polar opposite of Jasper, was bringing back memories of him. Not to mention that fact that I was showing, and that was a can of worms I did not want opened. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. So I left.

I transferred to a small school about an hour away from my mom and Phil. They were insanely helpful, and I couldn't be anymore grateful for everything they did. Even Charlie helped when he could. Slowly, very slowly, as time passed I was able to live the life I need to live. I'd be lying to say that Jasper doesn't still linger in my thoughts, but what's done is done. And that's that. Florida was a good choice for me, I reconnected with Jacob Black, crazy I know. We even tried our hand at dating. It wasn't bad, per se, after a few months though, we realized that the love we felt for each other was strictly platonic. He's about to celebrate his first wedding anniversary with Vanessa next week.

I know what you're thinking, Rose and I have been best friends for three years now and here we were, sitting in our apartment and I'm only just telling her about my past. Truthfully, ever since Jasper left, and I lost contact with Edward, Alice and Emmett I've found it extremely hard to trust people. To let them in. But I promised Rose that I would, and I don't break my promises. Rose's phone vibrates on the table and she picks up quickly, a smile already on her face.

"Ah, yes. This must be the mystery man I have yet to meet." I roll my eyes.

She shoots a glare at me, "for your information, you're gonna meet him sooner than you think."

"Well, be still my heart, I hope we have enough room for the poster." I tease her. She sticks her tongue out at me, and pushes my arm.

"Actually, Bella dear, he's coming over. For dinner. And to meet you. Obviously." She smirks. "He better not be bringing a friend." I mumble. She laughs.

"Although his friends are _here, _some sort of family thing," Rose shrugs, "it's just him."

"Lucky me." I say, finishing off my beer. I glance at the clock on the wall. "When's Prince Charming getting here?"

"Soon. He said he was leaving the house now. You two will get along, I just know it."

"Yeah, that's what you said that last two times, look where that got us. Does he know about," I don't bother finishing that sentence, I know Rose knows what I'm hinting at. She nods. "Does he know about-" I gesture towards the now sleeping Lily.

"No. I mean, not yet." Her cheeks flush.

"Should I leave the door open, I mean, we usually know how this little surprise ends." I'm not saying it to be mean, Rose knows that, I'm just saying it to be realistic. She has a tendency to like guys who are kid free. "This is different, Bells, _he's _different."

I nod. Hoping to god that she's right about this one.

An hour later, Rose is still upstairs getting ready when the doorbell rings. "So it begins." I say bitterly.

"Bells! Could you get that?" Rose hollers from upstairs. I grunt as an agreement and head towards the door. I turn the doorknob and pull the door open.

"Bella?"

Oh shit.


	8. Awesome

Chapter 8

Before I even have time to form a coherent thought, Rose is bustling down the stairs and jumping into his awaiting arms. They partake in an almost gag worthy make out session. Almost. I awkwardly clear my throat, letting them know that, oh I don't know, I'm still in the room.

"Bella, sorry." Rose pulls away, fixing her lipstick. I roll my eyes. I can feel his gaze on me, questioning, but also longing in some ways. "Bella, this is Emmett, my boyfriend. Emmett this is my best friend Bella." For a split second there's an awkward silence that follows after what Rose believes to be our first meeting, comprised of Emmett and I staring at each other and Rose looking back and forth between us.

"Bells." He said, his voice soft.

"Em." And just like that I'm lifted a foot off the ground and squeezed tightly. This time, it's Rose that clears her throat. "So you two know each other?" She asked, shooting me a look.

"You could say that." Em nods still staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I tell him bitterly. He takes a step back, as if this physically hurt him.

"Well, color me confused." Rose mumbles.

"Rose, this is Emmett Cullen, the same Emmett from what I was telling you earlier. I don't know how you couldn't put the pieces together." I explain, waving a hand towards Em.

"So this is where you ran off to? Florida? Oh man! Everyone's gonna flip when they find out you live here. Alice will go _crazy_." He hurriedly picks his phone out of his pocket, and starts hitting buttons.

"No!" I'm surprised by the octave my voice just embodied, from the looks of it Rose and Emmett are just as surprised. "I mean," I take a breath, "I just, hold on okay? Let me figure this out."

"You don't want them knowing you're here." It wasn't a question from him, more of a statement. Wow, college sure worked from miracles on that boy.

"It's not that, it's just, I have a good life here, Em. I don't want to go back now. Things are different now, I'm different." I explain, trying to make him understand.

"Oh, no I get it perfectly, Bella. You leave us behind, but we're all the bad guys. Makes perfect sense, really. Awesome. Just awesome." His fists clench and his nostrils flair. Rose looks panicked for a moment, but I keep my ground, knowing full well he wouldn't hurt a fly, much less me. But before I can retaliate, a less angry voice rings through the house.

"Momma." Both Rose and I turn around, instinctively. I see it though, out of the corner of my eyes that Emmett makes the connection, I mean, I know it's not that hard to do. But seeing it on someone's face makes all the difference. I brace myself, for him taking off out the door and to comfort Rose. Yet again. But it doesn't happen, neither one happens. Instead I watch, in astonishment, as Emmett's face breaks into a goofy grin.

"Wow. She's beautiful," Emmett walks pass Rose and I to the stairs, "hey pretty, I'm Emmett, and you?" He kneels down, making himself less tall and scary. Rose shoots me a beaming smile, and her eyes? They say _I told you so_. Lily hides behind her blanket.

"Lily's just shy, is all. She'll warm up to you." Rose explains, faltering slightly. I wanna tell her that it's only the first meeting, but Rose is Rose.

"No worries, I'm a pretty big goof to take in all at once. She can take all the time she needs, I'm not going anywhere." The one sentence is practically enough to send Rose into a fit of tears. Oh, god.

"I'll just leave you two to talk. C'mon Lily, I'm sure you're hungry." I put my hand out, and Lily takes it willingly.

"Bella?" I turn around. "We will talk, though? Later?" Emmett asked, voice near begging.

"Yeah, Em. We'll talk." I agree.


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9: Explanations

The silence was nearly deafening. Not to mention the annoying love filled glances Emmett and Rose were sending each other. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"As much as I love this little love fest, I'm gonna go start dinner. Lily, wanna help?" I asked, outstretching my hand to her. She nodded her head and smiled brightly at me, taking my hand we walked to the kitchen. She plopped down on the one of the breakfast bar chairs and watched me curiously. She was something else all right.

"What would you like for dinner, Lil?" I asked her, leaning on my elbows in front of her. She thought about it, eyes roaming the kitchen, sparkling bright. I glanced at the clock it was only 6, okay, three hours.

"Mac-y cheese." She giggled. I smiled, "okay kiddo," and kissed the top of her head. I moved swiftly around the kitchen. Knowing exactly what I needed to do and when I needed to do it. Something that had definitely carried over from my high school days when I would make dinner for Charlie every night. The kitchen was my safe haven, if you will. Lily watched me work in near amazement.

"You look happy." Emmett's voice made me pause. "In the kitchen, I mean, you look peaceful." Him and I both knew that he didn't just mean me being in the kitchen.

"I am." I said, cutting up the garlic bread.

"Good. I'm glad." He said, I looked up at him, he was leaning arms crossed against the door pane. I couldn't help but notice how it seemed like he was choking on the word 'glad'. I groaned and put the knife down, a little harder than I intended to after I saw Lily jump.

"Look, Emmett, I don't know what you want me to say. Yeah, I'm happy. I have a nice life here, a good job, friends, people that love me."

"I want an explanation." He told me, using his arms for emphasis.

"Why?" I sighed, exasperated. It was years ago, a lifetime ago.

"Because you _left_," he said, hurt, "without even saying goodbye. Without even having the decency to break the news to us face to face. Because you left." His voice had trailed off into a broken whisper.

"I couldn't tell you in person because I would have changed my mind, right there on the spot. I had to get away, Emmett, I had to figure everything out. On my own. And if I saw all your sad faces it would have literally _broken_ me. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm a chicken shit who couldn't face what was really going on in my life so I ran. I was a coward, Emmett, that's your explanation. Are you happy now?"

We were both silent, letting all that was said sink in. I hadn't noticed that Rose had joined us at some point, but there she was, standing behind Emmett. Her blue eyes boring into mine, but I couldn't bare make eye contact. The timer for the oven sounded and the oven shut off, no one moved.

I then felt a tug on my sleeve; I looked down and saw Lily looking up at me.

"Auntie." She said, motioning for me to pick her up. I obliged, of course, one could not deny those baby blues. When she was solid in my arms, she wrapped hers around mine and squeezed. "Don't be sad." She whispered in my ear. I squeezed her back and sighed.

"Dinner's ready." I said, putting Lily down into her chair at the table. Everyone followed suit in silence. I got the mac'n'cheese out of the oven and put it in the middle of the table.

"Well, dig in now, I'm not handing out personal invitations." I grumbled. Emmett and Rose both cracked a smile, the tension not all gone, but far from their minds. For now.


End file.
